


Coffee & Control

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: It’s kinktober 2020 so you know what that means. How about some dom Bryce because, let’s be honest, like there is any other kind of Bryce out there? ;)
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coffee & Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 4\. “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”  
> 16\. “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”  
> 37\. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

**“Are you trying to turn me on right now?”** Bryce said as he made his way into the kitchen. **“Because it’s working.”**

Casey glanced over her shoulder from where she stood at the kitchen counter. She arched a brow as she took in his bare chest and disheveled bedhead. She never understood how Bryce could still look so damn good just after waking up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Casey replied, returning her attention back to the coffee maker in front of her. A moment later a pair of strong, talented hands slid onto her waist.

“Come on, Casey,” Bryce said before dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck. “You know how much I love seeing you in this robe.” He further proved his point by bunching the silk fabric between his fingers.

A small shudder ran up Casey’s back. “Mmmm, I _do_ know. That’s why I brought it with me.” The coffee grounds that she had been scooping fell back into the container as Bryce’s lips traveled up her neck and across her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed his name.

His hands slowly trailed up her sides, along her ribs until they gently cupped both her breasts. Casey let out a small hum of approval as her head fell back against his chest. “Bryce… we can’t… Keiki will be home any minute.”

“No, she won’t,” Bryce countered, his hands squeezing. “She sent me a text letting me know they’re going to a movie.” His fingers rubbed against her pert skin, making Casey shiver. “I’d say we have _at least_ two more hours of this.” Then Bryce pulled the silky cloth at her chest apart, freeing both of her breasts to the cool air.

And with that, she relented, letting his more-than-capable hands travel along her body. His fingers left a trail of hot fire that scorched her skin in the most delicious way. She was melting, liquid gold in his hands.

Then he was pressing against her, his hips grinding into her backside, eliciting a soft groan from his lips. “ **Can you feel what you’re doing to me** , Casey?” he asked as she pressed back into him.

“Bryce…”

His fingers wrapped around the silk ties and tugged, allowing the robe to fall open and exposing her completely naked body underneath. “Fuck, Casey,” Bryce groaned as his eyes roamed down her bare torso and lower. A hand trailed up her inner thigh, tickling her skin and Casey couldn’t help the audible whimper that escaped her throat.

“Hmmm, what was that?” Bryce crooned in her ear, his voice low and sultry. It sent a pleasant shiver up her spine.

Her mind was swimming, a heady mixture of desire and neediness. She couldn’t speak - could barely even stand at this point - and he was asking her questions. Every response died on her tongue but then his other hand was coming up to her chin to grip it firmly but gentle enough to not cause pain.

“Casey,” he tsked, tilting her head slightly so he could plant a soft kiss to her cheek. “I need you to tell me.” 

Finally her head cleaned for a fraction of a second, enough to get out two simple words. “Touch me.”

Bryce let out a contemplative hum before releasing her chin. His hand glided down her chest until his fingers lightly grazed over a stiff nipple. She felt the rumble of laughter from his chest against her back when another whimper left her lips. “Is this what you wanted?” he asks as his fingers traced delicate circles around her breasts. The touch was light - too light - and Casey unintentionally let out an annoyed huff.

“Oh? Did I get it wrong?” he chided as his hand moved down from her chest to rest against her stomach. All the while his other hand stroked gentle circles into the flesh of her thighs. So close yet so far from where she really wanted him. “You know how us scalpel jockeys can be so clueless sometimes. Maybe I should-”

“Bryce,” Casey groaned in displeasure, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Please…” She felt him twitch against her backside, causing her body to coil even further with need.

“Do I get another guess?” he asked, the hand on her thigh moving further inwards, making her breath hitch. As annoyed as she was at his game, she couldn’t help but nod her head in response as his hand kept moving, inching closer and closer until…

A long, pleased moan filled the small room as Bryce - finally - made contact with her clit. His talented fingers moving in slow, methodic circles. She could feel his breath against her ear as he spoke. “Here?” he questioned, apparently keeping with this damned game. “Or maybe…” he began as his fingers moved further in until he was sinking them into her waiting core, “here?”

Stars. Fireworks. The whole nine yards.

“Yes,” Casey exhaled, giving in to the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. She didn’t bother to suppose the throaty moans or the audible gasps that left her mouth.

“Mmm,” Bryce mused, his lips latching on to the skin where her neck and shoulder met. **“Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”**

As Bryce continued to fuck his fingers into her, she could feel her legs wobble beneath her. Thank the lucky stars that Bryce felt it, too because there he was, his free hand wrapping around her body and hugging tightly, anchoring her up and against his chiseled chest and stomach.

Hot. Everything was hot and burning and on _fire_ and Casey wanted to scream.

One of her hands went up, her fingers spreading through his silky hair. Her other hand gripped the strong, muscular arm that was keeping her on her feet. She was close - dangerously close. Close to falling. Close to crashing. Close to letting go.

Then there was the feeling of fullness as another finger joined the mix, the heel of his hand rubbing deliciously against her clit.

“Bryce,” she moaned, her hips bucking against his hand. “Bryce, I can’t. I’m close.”

She felt his lips trail up along her neck and stop just below her ear. “Look at me, Casey.” With much effort, Casey pried her eyes open and tilted her head. When she locked eyes with him, the natural honey-brown was almost entirely black. His pupils blown wide with lust, making Casey bite her bottom lip - hard.

“Do you want to come?” he asked and for a moment, Casey’s hips stuttered. He could feel it, she knew he could, and seconds later he was doubling his efforts. His thumb moving frantically against her clit.

And in that moment there were only two words left in her vocabulary. “Yes, please, yes,” she choked out.

“Then let go for me, baby.”

And as their lips came together in a deep, passionate kiss, she did just that. Each sound she made was caught between lips and teeth and tongues. Casey rode his hand through her orgasm until it was too much and she gripped his wrist to stop his ministrations. Once his hand was removed, they pulled their lips apart, catching their breath. Bryce’s eyes were half-lidded, lips swollen and perfect.

Casey couldn’t help but smile. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Bryce mindlessly agreed. “But I’m not done with you, yet.” Then his hands were on her hips, turning her around swiftly before gently pinning her between his body and the kitchen counter. He ducked his head down, lips gliding smoothly down her throat. “God, Casey, I can’t wait to f-”

_Click click._

Bryce stopped abruptly, both of them frozen as the familiar sound of a key turning into the lock of the front door rang through the silent apartment. The two looked at each other before simultaneously cursing out loud. Bryce took a step back from Casey as the front door swung open.

“Bryce?” Keiki called out as she stepped into the apartment, her gaze down at her phone as she aimlessly tossed her keys across the room onto the coffee table. “Casey?”

Casey quickly swiveled around so her back was facing the door. Thankful that her robe still covered her back, she swiftly wrapped it around her front and tied it off. As she started to run her hands over her hair, Keiki’s footsteps grew louder until she stepped into the kitchen.

“Keiki!” Bryce exclaimed nervously and Casey had to stop herself from laughing. “What, uh, what are you doing home so soon?”

Still oblivious to the mess that she almost walked into, Keiki shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the kitchen table - eyes still glued to her phone. “The movie sucked so we dipped,” she responded. “I tried to text you to let you know but I guess you missed it.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Bryce apologized before shooting a pleading look over to Casey. 

It took a second, but then Casey realized he was asking for help. “Y- Yeah, sorry, Keiki. We just woke up from a nap,” Casey lied.

Finally looking up and away from her phone, Keiki glanced at the pair in front of her. She was silent for a moment, like she was assessing if the information she just learned was true or not. Then with a shrug she looked away from them and back at her phone. “It’s cool, Jessica’s mom gave us a ride.”

Casey could hear the sigh of relief that Bryce exhaled and she internally did the same. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell across the room. Clearly evident that their little fun wasn’t going to continue anytime soon, Casey cleared her throat and turned back to the counter.

“So, who wants coffee?”


End file.
